literately_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros
This article uses content from the Video Game wiki. However, I am the only author Super Mario Bros. (Japanese スーパーマリオブラザーズ, Sūpā Mario Burazāzu, Super Mario Brothers) is a platform video game released for the Famicom on September 13, 1985 and bundled with the Nintendo Entertainment System in North America by November 17 of that year. It is considered a pseudo-sequel to the arcade game Mario Bros.. This is the first game to be set in the Mushroom Kingdom, marking the first appearances of Bowser, Princess Toadstool, and Toad, as well as Koopa Troopas, Goombas and many other Mario series enemies, allies, items and power-ups. The game was also one of the eighteen Nintendo Entertainment System initial launch games. Super Mario Bros. was the best selling video game of all time, having sold more than 40.23 million copies worldwide as of 2003, until recently, when it was surpassed by Wii Sports with 79.18 million. It is also the best-selling game of the Wii's Virtual Console. The game was largely responsible for the initial success of the Nintendo Entertainment System and the revival of the gaming industry after the 1983 video game crash. Gameplay Super Mario Bros. is divided into eight worlds, each of them containing four levels. Mario has to get to the end of the level by jumping over various gaps and avoiding the enemies on his way. Mario can use several platforms (some of them collapse when Mario lands on them), stairs in the level, as well as Jumping Boards. There are also pipes along the way, some of which Mario can enter to visit various secret coin rooms before returning to the level, a bit further ahead than when he left. Enemies include Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Buzzy Beetles, Koopa Paratroopas, Bullet Bills, Hammer Bros., and jumping Cheep-Cheeps. All these enemies can be defeated when Mario jumps on them. Koopa Troopas and Buzzy Beetles cower in their shell when jumped on, which Mario can kick to defeat other enemies with. Koopa Paratroopas lose their wings and fall to the ground when Mario jumps on them. Other enemies include Piranha Plants, and the Spiny-throwing Lakitus, and Mario has to either shoot fireballs at them or just avoid them. There are a few levels which take place underwater. In the water, Mario can swim freely from the top to the bottom of the screen. The enemies in underwater levels are Bloopers and Cheep-Cheeps. Mario can only defeat these creatures by shooting them with fireballs. If Small Mario takes a hit, falls down a pit, or if the Time Limit runs out, he loses a life, and restarts the level. The point where Mario continues depends on how far he ran through the level before getting defeated; either from the beginning, or at one of several invisible "checkpoints" throughout the level. Mario can get special power-ups out of ? Blocks or, uncommonly, Brick Blocks. Most of the ? Blocks in which Mario can find these items are visible, but some are hidden and only become visible when Mario hits them from beneath. With the Super Mushroom, he turns into Super Mario. As Super Mario, he can survive the hit of an enemy one time, at the cost of turning back to Small Mario. He may also destroy empty Brick Blocks by jumping beneath them. Additionally, he can also get the Fire Flower. With the Fire Flower, Super Mario turns into Fire Mario, which allows him to shoot fireballs at enemies to defeat them from a distance. With the 1-Up Mushroom, he gains an additional life; he can also get an extra life if he collects a hundred coins. With the Starman, which can only be found in Brick Blocks, Mario turns invincible for a short amount of time, and can defeat enemies by simply touching them. At the end of each level, a castle stands with a flagpole nearby. When Mario reaches the flagpole, he takes down Bowser's flag and enters the castle, completing the level. The higher the spot that Mario hits the flagpole, the more points he receives. If there are two players playing the game, Luigi's turn comes whenever Mario loses a life. Luigi has no special abilities in the game that are different from Mario's. The fourth level of each world plays inside a castle. They are usually filled with Firebars, and Podoboos. At the end of a castle level, Mario is confronted with a False Bowser in Worlds 1 - 7 and the real Bowser in World 8. Mario ordinarily has no way to hurt Bowser, and has to either use the Ax to destroy the bridge, causing either the false Bowser or the real Bowser to fall into the lava, or pelt Bowser with a number of fireballs, which produces the same result and reveals the true forms of the fakes. After defeating a false Bowser, Mario frees several Toads (back then known as Mushroom Retainers) from the castle, at which point they say their iconic sentence: "Thank you, Mario! But our princess is in another castle!" At the end of the castle in World 8, Mario frees the grateful Princess Toadstool and completes his adventure, having the choice to continue playing in a "new quest." In this second quest, the player gets to choose a world, and replay some levels. However, all Goombas are replaced by Buzzy Beetles, all ground enemies are also considerably faster, some platforms and Elevators are shortened in length, and the level design is slightly changed for some levels (see below at "Hard mode"). Hard Mode After beating the main game, the player is given the option to pick a world to play in Hard Mode, where all Goombas are replaced by Buzzy Beetles, and all enemies walk faster; all of the elevator-style lifts are about sixty-percent of their original size, while Firebars appear in all possible locations. Additionally, the music is slightly faster. However, the player still has the same amount of time to complete each level. Mario or Luigi may gain no special powers in Hard Mode, and they receive no extra points when they defeat an enemy. The story remains exactly the same, as each of the first seven castles contain a Mushroom Retainer that needs rescuing, while the eighth castle has Princess Toadstool. If the player finishes the game on Hard Mode, they will not unlock anything new from the previous time the game was finished. However, points can be gained faster by jumping on a Buzzy Beetle and then running with the shell as it hits other Buzzy Beetles and Koopa Troopas. Earlier levels in Hard Mode are the same as their harder clones; for instance, 1-3, which is an easier version of 5-3 in the normal game, is identical to it in Hard Mode. Items Coin - Gives Mario a coin. If 100 is gotten, you get a life. Super Mushroom - Transforms Mario to super form. This allows hi m to survive an extra hit (Bringing him back to his regular form) and allows him to crush brick blocks 1-up Mushroom - This rare mushroom gives you an extra live. Fire Flower - Allows you to throw fireballs Starman - Gives you invinicle for some time Ports Below is all the revisions/alternate versions of Super Mario Bros. Some lesser-known ports include the Game and Watch, X1, and Famicom Disk System revisions. Vs. Super Mario Bros. A game in it's own respect, this revision hit the arcades in 1986. It's based on the NES revision, however many stages are changed. Some differences are subtle, some are rather large. The aim for this was a harder version of Super Mario Bros for gamers who wanted a challenge. Some levels were even ported to the second Super Mario Bros game (Japan only). All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros Definately the rarest ever version of Super Mario Bros. It based on the graphics of the popular radio show All Night Nippon. It was a promotional floppy given out for the Famicom Disk System, containing altered sprites of DJs and many other people related to the show. It actually also used upgraded Physics from the Lost Levels. It was published by Fuji TV who later published Doki Doki Panic. Doki Doki Panic was modified with Mario sprites to be released as Super Mario Bros 2 in Europe. It combined variations of stages of both Lost Levels and the original. Super Mario Bros Special This revision was a Japanese only cart released by Hudson Soft. It was released for NEC PC-8801 and the Sharp X1. It includes enemies from Super Mario Bros and the Donkey Kong arcade game. As PCs were way more advanced than consoles at the time, so the game runs faster and the screen does not scroll. Super Mario All Stars This game was part of the 1993 collection on the SNES, including enhancements for all Mario games released for the NES and the Famicom. The graphics were expanded to fit the power of the SNES. This made the games look like Super Mario World, with similar sound quality. It contained a new save feature, as well as an option to play as Luigi. Super Mario Bros. Deluxe See Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Nintendo World Championship This game was one of the three games on offer, allowing players to attempt a high score on all 3 games within the time limit. It was adapted into Championship mode in NES Remix 2. Super Luigi Bros A revision available in NES Remix 2, which allows you to play the game with Luigi, with the performance of Lost Levels. Mario Maker Super Mario Bros will be one of the available themes for Mario Maker. List of Levels List of levels Reviews Enemies Enemies Trivia * In the manual it says that Bowser has turned the Toads into brick blocks, meaning, whenever Mario destroys a block, he kills a Toad. Category:NES Category:Mario Category:Video Games Category:Japanese